Star Comes to Earth/Галерея
Представление Стар Баттерфляй S1e1 land of mewni.png S1e1 portrait of star.png S1e1 portrait of star and family.png S1e1 star sliding down rail.png S1e1 star hitting floor.png S1e1 portrait falling down.png S1e1 star ripping portrait.png S1e1 monster face.png S1e1 star punching monster's eyes.png S1e1 second monster face.png S1e1 star punching monster's jaw.png S1e1 star kicking monster in cave.png S1e1 wild unicorn.png S1e1 star on wild unicorn.png S1e1 star riding the unicorn.png S1e1 mewni villagers.png S1e1 villagers avoiding star's unicorn riding.png S1e1 mewni castle gate.png S1e1 star riding across bridge.png S1e1 unicorn leaps over jewels.png S1e1 to the castle.png S1e1 star excited.png S1e1 the royal magic wand.png S1e1 queen and king butterfly.png S1e1 crowd anticipating star's appearance.png S1e1 star knocking down doors.png S1e1 raging unicorn.png S1e1 star's parents unicorn dodging.png S1e1 star hyperventilating.png S1e1 star reaching for wand.png S1e1 this wand is a big responsibility.png S1e1 wand grab denied.png S1e1 star taking the wand.png S1e1 star with the wand.png S1e1 wand transformation.png S1e1 wand transformation 2.png S1e1 wand's new look.png S1e1 star amazed.png S1e1 don't worry mom.png S1e1 star in horror.png S1e1 flaming rainbow disaster.png S1e1 she can't handle it.png Отправление на Землю S1e1 royal stagecoach.png S1e1 i can be good.png S1e1 star sobbing.png S1e1 star being sent to st o's.png S1e1 st olga's.png S1e1 we're not sending you there.png S1e1 a place called earth.png S1e1 earth?.png S1e1 manfred open the portal.png S1e1 manfred's dimensional scissors.png S1e1 manfred preparing the portal.png S1e1 stagecoach leaving mewni.png S1e1 goodbye mewni.png S1e1 buff frog watching.png S1e1 stagecoach in front of school.png S1e1 creature roaring at teen.png S1e1 star's parents with principal skeeves.png S1e1 lights off.png S1e1 star messing with light switch.png S1e1 you said there was no magic.png S1e1 this isn't gonna work.png S1e1 royal bribery.png S1e1 skeeves with money sign eyes.png S1e1 she is gonna love it here.png S1e1 star switch happy.png S1e1 star's concerned parents.png S1e1 busy marco.png S1e1 marco surprised.png S1e1 looks like someone's in trouble.png S1e1 marco expressing pride.png S1e1 do i need a hall pass?.png S1e1 would you just go already?.png Марко встречает Стар S1e1 marco joining skeeves.png S1e1 skeeves introducing star.png S1e1 star pressing fountain button.png S1e1 water fountain surprise.png S1e1 star vs water fountain.png S1e1 huh?.png S1e1 keep an eye on her.png S1e1 the safe kid.png S1e1 completely wrong.png S1e1 misunderstood bad boy.png S1e1 you're adorable.png S1e1 now i'm off.png S1e1 skeeves leaving marco.png S1e1 marco glancing.png S1e1 star biting water fountain.png S1e1 echo creek academy hallway.png S1e1 star skipping.png S1e1 not true.png S1e1 star greeting janitor.png S1e1 marco complaining.png S1e1 loose tile.png S1e1 it's ridiculous.png S1e1 marco closing locker.png S1e1 one time.png S1e1 broken glass.png S1e1 marco welcoming danger.png S1e1 star's wand at work.png S1e1 screeching butterfly monster.png S1e1 Butterfly monster grabs student.png S1e1 monster takes student.png S1e1 marco hides behind star.png S1e1 marco looks at star.png S1e1 marco questions star.png S1e1 star dances while explaining.png S1e1 star forns a rainbow.png S1e1 rainbow catches fire.png S1e1 marco is speechless.png S1e1 marco loses it.png S1e1 star says bye to marco.png S1e1 marco pretends to keep his cool.png S1e1 putting on hoodie.png S1e1 marco runs away from danger.png Нынешняя жизнь со Стар S1e1 marco gets home.png S1e1 marco is shocked.png S1e1 star arrived first.png S1e1 Marco finds star in his house.png S1e1 star talks to mom.png S1e1 star is happy.png S1e1 star is smiling.png S1e1 marco is trying to deal with it.png S1e1 star is super excited.png S1e1 star zaps the ground.png S1e1 star brings puppies into existence.png S1e1 puppies begin their attack.png S1e1 closer inspection of puppies.png S1e1 hitting lamp.png S1e1 family picture.png S1e1 ruined family picture.png S1e1 marco is annoyed.png S1e1 the parents like it.png S1e1 picking up a puppy.png S1e1 eye laser surgery.png S1e1 dad reacts in pain.png S1e1 dad is not severely damaged.png S1e1 playing with puppy.png S1e1 marco dragging chest.png S1e1 a spy is outside.png S1e1 buff frog is introduced.png S1e1 opening a portal.png Представление врага S1e1 Ludos castle.png S1e1 buff frog comes through the portal.png S1e1 buff frog stands.png S1e1 buff frog stands straight.png S1e1 throne of ludo.png S1e1 yellow eyes of ludo.png S1e1 ludo is revealed.png S1e1 ludo looks angry.png S1e1 ludo yells.png S1e1 ludo is calmed.png S1e1 closeup of ludo.png Марко пытается смириться со Стар S1e1 marco continues dragging chest.png S1e1 marco hits his foot.png S1e1 biting wand.png S1e1 preparing a spell.png S1e1 room is made.png S1e1 room has been made.png S1e1 long stairs.png S1e1 a view of the room.png S1e1 aerial view of room.png S1e1 marco is amazed.png S1e1 star bouncing on bed.png S1e1 marco looks at star bounce.png S1e1 star has an idea.png S1e1 star goes to marcos room.png S1e1 preparing a spell in marcos room.png S1e1 unusual spell.png S1e1 black hole made.png S1e1 getting dragged in.png S1e1 star closes the door.png S1e1 puppy attached to marcos leg.png S1e1 argument begins.png S1e1 marco hits the door with his face.png S1e1 preparing a happiness spell.png S1e1 a happy mini-sun.png S1e1 sun turned to raincloud.png S1e1 marco snaps.png S1e1 marco prepares to jump out.png S1e1 star hears the thud.png S1e1 star looks out the window.png S1e1 marco lying on cacti.png S1e1 puppies join star.png S1e1 marco is angry at star.png S1e1 puppies and star are sad.png S1e1 star reaches out for marco.png Сражение у магазина S1e1 convenience store.png S1e1 marco outside store.png S1e1 marco is losing his mind.png S1e1 marco talks to a customer.png S1e1 customer runs away.png S1e1 marco eats ferociously.png S1e1 marco yells.png S1e1 marco is startled by star.png S1e1 star talks to marco about the incident.png S1e1 star removes the spell.png S1e1 spell disappears.png S1e1 star continues talking.png S1e1 star explains the situation.png S1e1 marco hears star.png S1e1 marcos expression changes.png S1e1 star looks saddened.png S1e1 the two continue the conversation.png S1e1 marco spots the enemy.png S1e1 star turns around.png S1e1 many enemies appear.png File:S1e1 ludo appears.png S1e1 star recognizes ludo.png S1e1 star gets serious.png S1e1 ludo feels he can win.png S1e1 star is surprised.png S1e1 ludo explains the situation.png S1e1 ludo gets angry.png S1e1 the attack begins.png S1e1 star prepares herself.png S1e1 marco gets in front of star.png S1e1 marco punches monster in the stomach.png S1e1 marco takes down a monster.png S1e1 star is surprised by marco.png S1e1 marco knows karate.png S1e1 marco takes down a bear.png S1e1 star kicks a monster in the stomach.png S1e1 hammer hits monster in the head.png S1e1 dramatic kick.png S1e1 ludo is puzzled.png S1e1 ludo asks buff frog why she has protection.png S1e1 marco misses karate chop.png S1e1 monster feels he missed.png S1e1 marco punches them in the face.png S1e1 star prepares for the fight.png S1e1 star grabs monsters neck.png S1e1 star blastes monster in the neck.png S1e1 giraffe goes inside vehicle.png S1e1 marco prepares to open door.png S1e1 giraffe headbutt.png S1e1 star prepares an attack.png S1e1 star and marco side by side.png S1e1 star uses a spell.png S1e1 buff frog hits a pole.png S1e1 buff frog is stunned.png S1e1 buff frog tears down pole.png S1e1 star prepares hallucinogen spell.png S1e1 star blastes monster point blank.png S1e1 buff frog is confused.png S1e1 buff frog is hallucinating.png S1e1 star and marco look into each others eyes.png S1e1 marco and star are hit.png S1e1 monsters prepare to attack the two.png S1e1 marco and star recover.png S1e1 dramatic pose.png S1e1 a second dramatic pose.png S1e1 powerful spell being prepared.png S1e1 powerful spell is used.png S1e1 monsters prepare for the spell.png S1e1 spell creature attacks.png S1e1 all monsters are down.png S1e1 ludo is disappointed.png S1e1 star and ludo stare.png S1e1 ludo takes out his scissors.png S1e1 ludo calls his monsters.png S1e1 opening the portal.png S1e1 portal is being opened.png S1e1 hurt monsters go through the portal.png S1e1 monsters continue walking through the portal.png S1e1 buff frog walks through the portal.png S1e1 ludo talks to star before he leaves.png S1e1 ludo is stuck.png S1e1 ludo leaves his helmet.png S1e1 marco is pumped.png S1e1 marco and star have a pleasant conversation.png S1e1 star remembers her argument.png S1e1 star walks away sadly.png S1e1 marco chases after her.png S1e1 marco holds her shoulder.png S1e1 marco tries to cheer her up.png S1e1 marco makes star happy.png S1e1 star yells with joy.png S1e1 marco and star hug.png S1e1 marco enjoys the hug.png S1e1 marco awaits more battles.png S1e1 marco standing on sign.png S1e1 marco is excited for the next battle.png S1e1 marco tells star to wait.png S1e1 walking down the sidewalk.png S1e1 moon shot.png Промо-видео Star vs the Forces of Evil - NEW FOOTAGE for JANUARY 18 Star vs the Forces of Evil - Special Preview on January 18th! "Star vs. The Forces of Evil" Exclusive Clip Концепты Star Comes to Earth Pose 1.jpg Постер scte evonfreeman.jpg|Официальный постер от Эвона Фримана en:Star Comes to Earth/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона